


so obviously yours

by avioletqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/pseuds/avioletqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On another day, Hajime would pin him down, force him to stay still and take only what was given to him. </p><p>Not today. Not when they’re both feeling so pliant and loose and affectionate, not when Tooru looks so earnest, not when Hajime wants to show Tooru that he’s really, truly in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so obviously yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsoegym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsoegym/gifts).



> title from "good for you" by leslie odom jr. feat. daveed diggs.

Hajime has a lot of favorite things about Tooru. To be fair, for all that the boy seems bratty, he’s incredibly lovable. Or, at the very least, he’s got Hajime wrapped tightly around his finger. At this point, Hajime doesn’t feel like it makes sense to be very upset about that. Things will happen as they’re meant to happen, and if he’s meant to spend his life head over heels for one Oikawa Tooru, well, he’s sure other people have faced worse fates. 

So Hajime feels no shame in categorizing all his favorite things about Tooru. Considering the insecurities that his boyfriend tries so hard to hide, it helps to have a running list in his head of all the things he adores about him. 

He should probably add this to the list. Sure, mind-blowing sex is on there, rephrased in a couple different ways, but there’s something specifically lovely about the way that Tooru’s legs tremble under his fingers when he’s sucking dark hickeys onto his thighs. Hajime loves Tooru’s body, all lean muscle wrapped around pure power, and he especially loves Tooru’s body like this, sweat-damp and flushed underneath him. 

“Hajime…” Tooru moans a little brokenly, shifting up onto his elbows to pout down at Hajime. That is, he tries to pout. When Hajime looks up at him, making eye contact without lifting his lips away from his skin, Tooru gasps instead, mouth hanging a little open before he bites his lip and shakes his head. His brow furrows slightly as he begs, “Iwa-chan, please.” 

“Mm?” Hajime finally pulls away, licking the dark mark before nosing gently at the soft skin between Tooru’s leg and his straining cock, so close to where he knows his boyfriend wants him. Tooru’s breathing hastens, and Hajime almost feels mean when he smiles and gets to his knees, letting go of Tooru completely. 

Somehow, he’s not expecting it when he gets a pillow to the face. 

“Shittykawa—!” he spits out without thinking, shoving the pillow away from him as he splutters. 

“No! No, fuck you, Hajime, it’s not Shittykawa, for once! It’s- it’s Shitty-Iwaizumi!” At first look, Tooru is all red and frustrated and desperate, but Hajime knows him better than that. He knows that the way Tooru’s lips are twitching means that he’s aware of how ridiculous he sounds. Which means that he’s totally within his rights to laugh as he cups Tooru’s cheeks and leans in closer.

“Shitty-Iwaizumi? That’s your comeback?” he asks with raised eyebrows before kissing his boyfriend sweetly on the lips. Tooru pouts against him, and he can’t help biting at his lower lip, craving the little whimper he gets in response. 

“Unfair. I’m in no position to come up with good lines. I’m super turned on and I love you so much and you’re making fun of me.” And though it’s just banter, Hajime can sense the way Tooru rushes through the middle of that last sentence. 

With an exaggerated sigh, he presses his forehead to Tooru’s, letting one hand drop to curl around his boyfriend’s cock. Tooru inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering shut, and Hajime murmurs, “fine, fine. I’m very sorry. How do you want me?” 

There’s not much they’ve done that they haven’t liked. But Tooru has moods and preferences, and today, he takes a few quiet breaths before lying back down on the bed, looping his arms around Hajime’s neck to pull him down too. “Just like this.”

Hajime lies down next to him, propping himself up with one arm to kiss Tooru again before sliding his other hand up Tooru’s cock. He settles into a slow rhythm, using the precome dribbling from Tooru’s slit to make each stroke smooth. Tooru is incredibly responsive, whining restlessly as his hips roll into Hajime’s touch, as his fingers skate over his own chest. On another day, Hajime would pin him down, force him to stay still and take only what was given to him. 

Not today. Not when they’re both feeling so pliant and loose and affectionate, not when Tooru looks so earnest, not when Hajime wants to show Tooru that he’s really, truly in love with him. 

Hajime moves to kneel over Tooru, taking him in as his hand continues its steady movements. A stronger man would be able to resist the sharp, beautiful line of Tooru’s neck, and for once, Hajime doesn’t give a single shit about his strength. He gives in to temptation, leans in to mouth at Tooru’s throat, leaving marks that will definitely show for days, synchronizing each bite with each stroke of Tooru’s cock. Let it never be said that Hajime doesn’t have a possessive streak. 

“Iwa-chan, wait, _wait_ ,” Tooru gasps, his first coherent words in a while, and he reaches one hand up to tug at the other boy’s short hair. Hajime looks up immediately, his hand stilling when he sees the redness in Tooru’s cheeks. “I’m going- I’m going to come and I don’t want to. Not- not yet.” 

“Didn’t I just get a pillow to the face for teasing you?” Hajime asks, voice full of mock-annoyance, and Tooru laughs, pulling him down for a kiss.

“That’s different. Now I’m expecting it. Asking for it, even.” Tooru smiles brightly, reaching blindly for the nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube, shaking it in front of Hajime’s face. “And now I’m asking for you to use this. Please and thank you, Iwa-chan.” 

“God, Tooru.” Hajime shakes his head, holding out his fingers for Tooru to start drizzling the lube over them. “You say it like this is a chore for me or something.” At Tooru’s slightly lost look, he rolls his eyes. “Do you know what you look like when I’m fingering you? Trust me, you don’t have to ask me nicely for it. Or even ask me in the first place.”

“This is why we need a mirror in the bedroom,” Tooru responds cheekily. “A huge, full-length mirror, so I can see exactly how beautiful I look when you fuck me.”

Hajime presses a finger to Tooru’s hole, gently easing it in and watching the other boy’s face the entire time. Tooru has a bad habit of trying to stick it out when things aren’t working in the bedroom, and it’s resulted in Hajime becoming very attuned to any possible signs of discomfort that Tooru might make. But he can’t deny that his boyfriend looks perfectly fine now, eyes half-lidded and mouth open in a soft sigh. It’s enough to convince Hajime to press in a second finger along with the first. 

“That’s it, Tooru, relax for me,” he breathes against Tooru’s ear, spreading his fingers slightly and relishing in the appreciative noise Tooru lets out as he’s stretched open. For a few moments, he lets his eyes close, nuzzling under Tooru’s chin as he works him open with his fingers. 

Which is his excuse for missing what happens next. 

Hajime has a single-minded focus about whatever he does. Tooru, on the other hand, is always aware of every moving part in a situation, despite how much it may look like he’s caught up in one thing.

So Hajime shouldn’t be surprised when Tooru wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them with a firm grip. Yet he can’t help the shattered moan that’s wrenched out of him, as his own throbbing cock finally gets some attention. He sounds wrecked, he realizes, and it dawns on him that his boyfriend is way hotter than either of them truly realize. 

“Hajime, don’t just _stop_ ,” Tooru breathes, unable to keep the grin from his face when Hajime shoots him an unimpressed look. Fine. Hajime starts moving his fingers again, slowly working them deeper as Tooru finds a rhythm for his own hand. He pants softly, twisting his hand a little awkwardly as he tries to find exactly what he’s looking for. 

“Mmm, Iwa-chan, you’re so--” Tooru cuts himself off abruptly with a loud whimper, his whole body going taut as Hajime presses his fingers against his prostate. The pleasure rolling through Tooru is nearly palpable, caught in his slack jaw and his white knuckles as he grips at the sheets underneath him.

“Who’s stopping now?” Hajime gasps, raising his eyebrows as he resumes pumping his fingers. There. Now they’re even. He can see that a part of Tooru wants to make some sort of smart retort, but it’s quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming majority of Tooru that wants to actually come. 

Luckily, Hajime knows exactly how to make that happen. He lets his fingers graze Tooru’s prostate again, breath hitching as he murmurs, “you feel so _good_ , Tooru.”

Tooru breathes in deeply all of a sudden, clearly not expecting that, and Hajime goes on. With each swipe of his fingers, with each stroke of Tooru’s hand, he murmurs something new. “You’re taking me in so well. You look so beautiful right now. You’re so good to me, Tooru.”

“Hajime, please- oh, please, don’t stop,” Tooru pleads, and Hajime knows he’s talking about his words as well as his fingers. He takes a couple deep breaths, his head hanging next to Tooru’s as he feels his orgasm approaching. 

His fingers press in deep one more time, and he whispers against Tooru’s ear, “can you be good and come for me now?”

Tooru comes without hesitation, back arching off the bed as the waves of pleasure hit. He calls out his name again and again, as if _Hajime_ is the only word he knows, and it’s impossible to handle. Hajime moans loudly as he lets go, hips thrusting uncontrollably as his come spills over Tooru’s fingers.

It takes a few moments for Hajime to catch his breath, pressing kiss after kiss to whatever part of Tooru’s skin he can reach - cheek, jaw, throat. Then he moves lower, his lips trailing over Tooru’s skin until he comes to his limp cock. 

That’s another one of his favorite things about Tooru. The way he whispers, “oh” when Hajime licks his cock right after getting him off. Hajime takes his time, cleaning away all the come from Tooru’s cock with soft licks, reveling in the way Tooru squirms happily beneath him.

“By the way, I love you,” Hajime says, maybe a little more smug than he should be, as he presses a light kiss to the head of Tooru’s cock. His boyfriend’s response is muffled, and he looks up to see Tooru pressing his hands over his face, shaking his head. 

“You’re so embarrassing, Iwa-chan!” he protests, and Hajime narrows his eyes, tugging at one of Tooru’s arms. Tooru slaps him away, and they grapple a little before Hajime manages to overpower him, pinning his wrists next to his head to see Tooru’s face. 

“I knew it.” Hajime grins down at his blushing boyfriend, who just turns redder at his words. “Man, would you get all flustered like this if I said I loved you in public?” 

“I’m not flustered! I’m just…” Tooru huffs out a breath of air, his eyes darting away from Hajime’s. “It’s unexpected to hear, okay? Iwa-chan isn’t the romantic type.” 

“I wouldn’t call you very romantic either.” To the outside world, they’re not a typical couple. Of course, they’ve got their own ways of showing their affection to each other, but they’re rarely affectionate in the ways that people expect. 

In Hajime’s opinion, it just makes it so much sweeter when he does say “I love you,” seeing how flushed and pleased Tooru gets. So he says it again as he reaches for the tissues on the nightstand, wiping up the mess they’ve made on the sheets and on Tooru’s stomach. He says it again as he leaves the bed to properly toss their clothes aside. And he says it one more time as he lies down over Tooru, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Wait- no, Hajime, don’t fall asleep on me, you lump!” Tooru smacks him, laughing softly as Hajime grumbles and clings to him even tighter. “It’s the afternoon! I’m not even tired.” 

“Too bad,” he replies, lifting his head from Tooru’s body just enough to make his words clear. “You’re the one who wanted to bottom, so you have to deal.”

“Ridiculous. I can’t believe I’m getting treated like this. I’m going out and finding a new boyfriend tomorrow, do you hear me?” But despite the bullshit he’s spouting, Tooru slides his fingers back and forth through Hajime’s hair in a soothing motion. It doesn’t take long for Hajime to fall asleep to the sound of Tooru’s idle chatter and the steady beating of his heart against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> goodness.  
> this is my first time writing smut in a fic so please be kind!  
> and come check me out at [lindbecks](lindbecks.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Iwaoi Content <3


End file.
